


In your arms, In your bed, Under your skin...

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger turns to passion.  AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your arms, In your bed, Under your skin...

"Dammit..."

Juliette turned, eyes blazing to stare up at Rayna. 

"You just don't get it do you..."

Rayna says nothing, walking away. They have been arguing, shouting, for hours now and she's too tired to fight anymore. Juliette follows, surprising Rayna with a show of strength, pushing her down to the bed, holding her down even as she struggles, pressing punishing kisses to Rayna's lips, her teeth catching Rayna's lower lip, biting in and drawing blood.   
Rayna stills, eyes still blazing as she looks up at Juliette, wounded pride, pain and passion mixing in her eyes before Juliette claims her lips again, the surge of passion wins out and Rayna turns them, moving to kneel over Juliette, pressing her knee between Juliette's legs, smirking a little as the girl's breath caught in her throat, she has control now. The two struggle and yet as Rayna claims Juliette's lower lip with her teeth there's a flash of pure passion in her eyes. Juliette surprises her, letting her take control. 

Rayna doesn't punish Juliette for the bite, instead she makes use of the stillness, scraping her teeth lightly over Juliette's pulse-point, enjoying the soft mewl she gains for it. As she lays full claim to Juliette she scrapes her teeth over Juliette's neck and enjoys the pleading each bite is drawing from Juliette. As she finally pushes into the girl she takes great pleasure in the way the girl gasps her name.


End file.
